Destruction
by RingoNetsuai
Summary: Cela se passe plusieurs années après le film. Loki décide de se venger de tout ce qu'on lui a fait subir et rien ne peut l'arrêter. (Et les séparateurs de texte que j'ai mit (tiret du 6) ne veulent pas apparaître. Argh !)


Adele – Hometown Glory

Tu as du mal à voir car la fumée te gêne. Fumée d'un gris foncé comportant une odeur désagréable, une odeur toxique qui te fait froncer le nez. Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, tes amis aussi. Vous êtes tous installé dans le salon de l'homme de fer, un verre d'alcool à la main, en train de rire des pitreries de ce dernier. Il a toujours aimé plaisanter. Cependant, sa galéjade sur l'hypothétique romance entre les deux assassins est coupée par une explosion qui surprend tout le monde. Est-ce bien le fondement de cette tour qui vient de trembler ? Est-ce bien des cris qu'ils entendent ?

Votre réaction est prompte et commune, vous revêtez vos habits prévus à cet effet et vous accourez hors de l'immense bâtiment. Toi, tu ne t'es pas changé. Tu n'en pas l'usage. Il n'existe pas de vêtement à la mesure du monstre vicieusement tapi en toi, en alerte, prêt à surgir à la moindre occasion. La fumée vous entourent, vous toussez, plissez des yeux. Vous ne voyez aucun trou béant défigurant le sol, aucun bâtiment à moitié détruit, aucun citadin hurlant et fuyant dans les rues de la grande ville. Et pourtant, les cris sont présents et vous n'avez pas rêvé l'explosion ni le tremblement inquiétant. Vous êtes en position d'attaque, prêt à toute éventualité. Vous vous attendez à un quelconque piège, mais rien ne vient.

_Vous ne comprenez pas._

Tu entends Tony Stark pousser un juron, tu le sais toujours impatient et ne pas aimer perdre son temps. Vous toussez dans l'espoir de chasser cette émanation irrespirable, à la recherche d'oxygène. Il n'y a toujours pas d'attaque, mais les cris de terreur des habitants sont toujours là, sans que vous puissiez les localiser avec exactitude. Jarviss prévient Tony qu'il n'y a pas d'ennemi environnant, mais ce dernier ne répond pas. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes et vous vous en inquiétez. Steve Rogers est le premier à s'en inquiéter. Il se retourne, mais ne voit rien. Il baisse son regard et cri le prénom de son ami, se jetant sur lui dans le but de lui porter un quelconque secours. Vous vous retournez. Iron Man a perdu connaissance sans que vous puissiez en comprendre la raison. Mais c'est au tour de Romanoff de s'exclamer. Barton a chuté au sol dans un bruit lourd. Elle le secoue, mais il ne se réveille pas.

_Personne ne comprend._

Tu es pâle, tu crains pour tes amis. Tu te précipites vers Black Widow qui s'effondre à son tour. Tu l'as secoue, mais elle ne reprend pas connaissance, tu presses deux doigts dans son cou et tu sens son pouls. Tu es rassuré, à moitié. Tu transpires, tu n'as pourtant pas chaud. Tu tousses encore, ta respiration est sifflante. Ta vision est trouble, tu vois à peine Captain America tomber aux côtés du milliardaire. Tes mains tremblent et il y a comme un bruit strident dans tes tympans, mais ce n'est pas douloureux. Tu comprends enfin, mais trop tard. C'était un piège et vous êtes tombé en plein dedans. Tu perds connaissance avant même que ta tête touche le sol bétonné tout en réalisant que vous vous êtes fait avoir comme des bleus.

_Mais c'est trop tard._

Tu te réveilles, mais une douleur sourde te transperce la boîte crânienne. Non, pas que. Tout ton corps est sujet à cette brûlure, coulant dans tes veines comme de la lave qui te dévore petit à petit. Tu as si mal que tu as envie de hurler, mais tu ne parviens pas à ouvrir la bouche, tu es comme trop faible. Les muscles de ton corps refusent de t'obéir. Tu parviens seulement à ouvrir les paupières, mais c'est avec difficulté. Tu ne sais pas où tu es. Tu as juste conscience que tu es allongé sur ce qui semble être une table froide, métallique. Des machines t'entourent, tu ne sers pas à quoi ils servent. Tu roules des yeux dans le vain espoir de distinguer quelque chose de familier, de rassurant, mais rien.

_Il n'y a rien._

Tu entends quelque chose glisser sur le sol et un discret claquement. Puis, ce sont des bruits de pas qui attirent ton attention. Tu espères fortement que c'est Tony Stark qui te fait une blague idiote dans l'unique but de taquiner ton _autre_. Celui que te craint voir apparaître sans que tu puisses le contrôler. Mais tes yeux s'écarquillent d'une surprise non contenue alors que tu _le_ vois. Ce n'est pas le philanthrope. Tu veux t'agiter, se débattre, mais tu ne peux pas. Et puis, tu te rends comptes que tu es attaché non pas par des lanières de cuir, mais par des sortes de chaînes très solide. Tu ne saurais définir le métal utilisé, ton esprit est trop brouillé. Mais la surprise est bien présente sur tes traits alors que tu le vois te regarder avec un calme olympien.

_Que fait-il là ?_

Tu veux laisser ta colère prendre le dessus, _le_ laisser prendre le contrôle de ton corps. Le frapper, t'échapper, sauver tes amis. Mais tu ne parviens pas. Tu ne comprends pas, c'est la première fois que cela t'arrive et tu t'en inquiètes. Tu réessayes. Encore et encore. Mais rien. Pas de transformation, tu es toi, tu es faible avec ton esprit encore brumeux et tu as peur. Elle commence à prendre tes tripes pour remonter former une boule dans ta gorge. Enfin, elle se lit sur ton visage et tu distingues clairement un sourire victorieux sur sa figure. Ses yeux pétillent d'une lueur malsaine, vengeresse. Tu tentes faiblement de déglutir. Tu le vois se diriger vers une table grise où d'étranges objets y sont posés. Il te tourne le dos et tu tentes une nouvelle de te défaire de tes liens, de laisser _l'autre_ apparaître. Rien.

_Il ne se passe rien._

_Inutile de vous débattre, docteur Banner. __**Il**__ n'est plus là._ Fait-il, son sourire mauvais s'agrandissant.

… _Loki._ Parviens-tu seulement à dire.

_Je vois que vous me reconnaissez même après toutes ces années, Bruce Banner._

Le dieu a appuyé sur le « _il_ ». Tu t'inquiètes. Vous savez tous les deux de quoi vous parlez, mais tu es le seul à ne pas comprendre, à ne pas saisir dans quelle situation dangereuse tu te trouves. Et puis, tu finis enfin par assimiler sa phrase. _Il_ n'est plus là. _L'autre_, le monstre en lui n'est plus là. Hulk n'est plus là. Comment cela peut-il être seulement possible, toi qui avait tout essayer pour le faire disparaître ? Tu vois le dieu du mensonge et de la malice s'approcher de toi avec une démarche féline, dangereuse. Mais ce qui attire ton œil c'est cet étrange objet qu'il tient dans sa main. Tu y vois un liquide violacé. Qu'est-ce ? Tiendrait-il une seringue. L'aiguille est longue et fine et il te la plante dans ta poitrine sans douceur, avec violence. Tu ouvres grand la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort, seulement un mince filet de voix plaintif. La douleur se lit sur ton visage.

Tes muscles reprennent de leur vigueur, mais tu ne peux toujours pas bouger. Tu as si mal. Ce n'est pas tant l'aiguille qui s'est planté dans ta peau, transpercé ta chair qui te fait souffrir ainsi, mais c'est cet étrange fluide coulant dans tes veines qui te fait ressentir cette violente douleur. Le liquide parcourant tes veines et artères, s'installant dans tes muscles, envahissant tes organes, te brûle tant et tant que tu as l'impression d'être en feu, que des flammes te lèchent sournoisement de l'intérieur.

_Tu es en feu._

Et puis, la douleur ne s'arrête pas là. Pas en si bon chemin. Le feu se transforme en glace et tu as l'impression que des pics glacés te transpercent de part et d'autre de ton corps et cela fait si mal. Tu n'arrives toujours pas à émettre un cri, mais tu entends distinctement ton ennemi ricaner. Il s'amuse alors que tu souffres. Et c'est ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes. La douleur finit par s'estomper, mais tes paupières se font de plus en plus lourdes, tu sens ton esprit vagabonder ailleurs. Tu vas perdre connaissance. Mais tu sursautes alors tu sens une fine main à la poigne pourtant forte se plaquer contre ta gorge. Tu rouvres les yeux que tu ne te souvenais pas avoir fermé. Son visage est proche du tien. Des flammes hargneuses dansent dans ses prunelles alors que tu toi, tu le défies tant que tu le peux encore.

_Je vais vous détruire_, susurre-t-il.

… _Pourquoi ?_ Demandes-tu avec difficulté.

_Parce que vous le méritez_, misérable insecte. Répond-il avec plus de haine dans sa voix.

L'Asgardien ne dit plus rien, te lâche et se recule. Il s'en va et te laisse seul. Tu sombres dans l'inconscience. Tu as encore les soubresauts de ta souffrance et tes chevilles ainsi que tous les endroits où les solides chaînes te maintiennent sont égratignés, rouge. Un « bip » sonore calme, sec et régulier emplit la pièce sans que tu le saches. C'est le signe que tu es encore en vie.

_Mais pas pour longtemps._

Le dieu du mensonge et de la malice referme la porte derrière lui et s'octroie quelques secondes de calme. Ses dents et ses poings sont serrés, il se doit de se calmer. Il pose son crâne contre la porte alors qu'il ferme les yeux. Il peut se le permettre, il n'y a encore personne qui fourmille dans ces couloirs immaculés. Des souvenirs viennent à profusion se coller devant sa rétine, tous sont douloureux, humiliant, attisant sa haine et sa rancœur. Son désir de vengeance. Ils doivent payer, eux plus que tout autre. Ils doivent souffrir.

_Autant que toi._

Loki rouvre les yeux et il aperçoit un homme venir dans sa direction. Il se décolle de la porte, il desserre ses poings et sa mâchoire. Son regard scrutateur se pose sur l'humain s'approchant de lui. Il est à son service, à ses ordres. Tous ceux présent ici ne peuvent que lui obéir. Leurs yeux vides et vitreux le lui disent. Il les a ensorcelé, il n'est pas les plus puissant sorcier des neufs royaume pour rien. Il le prouve. L'homme est âgé, mais il n'en a cure de ce genre de détail, il lève sa tête vers lui. Il prend la parole d'une voix monocorde.

_Tout est prêt, seigneur Loki._

_Parfait. Commencez maintenant._

_Quelle dose désirez-vous ?_

_Autant qu'ils peuvent supporter. Ils ne doivent pas mourir, seulement souffrir._

_Cela sera fait selon vos ordres, seigneur._

Le dieu ne répond rien. Il se contente d'hocher la tête et de s'en aller. Il arpente les couloirs pour se rendre dans une pièce interdite à tous, cacher de tout. Pas une once d'inquiétude ne le traverse. Il sait que ce lieu est caché, que le gardien du Baefrost ne peut le voir, que Thor ne peut le pourchasser et l'arrêter. Une pointe de douleur se pique dans son cœur lorsqu'il repense à celui qui fut son frère. L'immortel se rebiffe et secoue la tête. Il ne doit plus y penser, il doit l'oublier. Il est un paria, un prince devenu hors-la-loi. Le glas de la vengeance sonne et plus rien ne l'arrêtera. Un sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres.

_Le jeu va commencer._

Il est inquiet. Il se trouve dans la tour Stark, mais il n'y a personne. Il voit des verres d'alcools posés sur la table du salon, vestige d'une conversation amusante entre amis. L'homme comprend que tout a été fait à la va-vite, que tout est laissé à l'abandon. Il ne comprend pas et s'inquiète. Heimdall l'avait prévenu, lorsqu'il était revenu à Asgard après avoir été signer un Traité de Paix des plus houleux à Jotunheim, qu'il y avait un problème à Midgard. Un très grave problème. Force est de constater que le gardien n'avait pas tord. Comme toujours. Et Thor sent la crainte pour ses amis couler doucement dans ses veines. Où sont-il donc ?

_Ils ont disparu._

_Jarviss !_ Hurle-t-il.

_Monsieur Thor. Je suis bien heureux de vous entendre_, fait la machine.

Le dieu sentirait presque du soulagement dans cette voix cybernétique.

_Où sont-ils donc tous passé ?_

Et Jarviss lui raconte tout et ce, dans les moindres détails. Il n'omet rien. Le dieu de la foudre pâlit de seconde en seconde. Il comprend que ses amis ont cru à une attaque, mais sont tombé dans un piège. Un piège dont ils ne sont pas revenus. Il grince des dents. Il sait qui est le fomenteur. Par il ne savait qu'il moyen, il avait réussit à s'enfuir de sa prison, de la torture à laquelle il avait été condamné. Loki. C'était son petit frère qui était responsable de tout cela.

_Encore._

D'une main distraite, le dieu du mensonge et de la malice touche le contour de ses lèvres qui cicatrisent lentement, mais sûrement. Vestige d'une condamnation à perpétuité à la souffrance. Ne plus parler, ne plus pouvoir user de sa langue et de ses paroles doucereuses, seulement subir la douleur lancinante et continu d'un venin de serpent coulant sur ses yeux. Atroce. Puis, comme un diablotin sortant de sa boîte, il se redresse de son siège et se dirige à grand pas hors de la pièce décorée à son goût. De vert, d'or et de noir.

Ses pas le mènent vers une large salle blanche. Pas une seule couleur réchauffant la pièce, si ce n'est les cheveux blond de Steve Rogers, ceux brun de Tony Stark et de Barton et ceux roux de Natasha Romanoff. Ils ont tous la peau pâle, des tuniques ivoire et plus important, ils sont tous inconscient. Loki n'a pas spécialement une dent contre eux, mais ils font parti de ses souvenirs douloureux et surtout ils sont amis avec lui. Sans lui, les Avengers n'auraient pas réussit à détruire son armée. Ce qui n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui au début était devenu bien plus que cela.

_Ils doivent payer._

Le brun avance dans l'allée d'un pas calme. Tous ont des aiguilles plantées dans diverses parties de leur corps, injectant un liquide d'un violet étrange dans leurs veines. Loki ne veut pas qu'ils se réveillent. Pas eux. Ce n'est pas eux qui doivent souffrir. Pas encore. Il a des plans pour ces mortels, ils ne pourront rien faire contre cela. Parce qu'ils ne pourront plus rien faire.

_Parce qu'ils ne seront plus rien._

Il se penche sur le corps de l'homme de fer, regardant cet objet luminescent fiché dans son corps, le maintenant en vie, d'un œil curieux. C'est à cause de cet objet que l'homme n'a pas succombé au pouvoir du Teseract, c'est à cause de cela qu'il a perdu. Une rage froide s'empare de lui et d'une main assurée, il retire l'objet. Tant pis des conséquences, tant pis s'il en vient à mourir. Il doit payer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il scrute un court instant ce trou présent et il finit par s'en détourner, vaguement dégoûté. Vaguement, car il a vu bien pire. Des horreurs, des souffrances dont on peut seulement qu'imaginer.

A travers les corps de ces mortels, ils distinguent les veines prendre une couleur noirâtre. Il sourit. C'est parfait. Son plan prend forme, se peaufine. Il sort de cette pièce, il se doit d'aller rendre visite à l'autre prisonnier, Bruce Banner. Lui, il l'a laissé conscient parce qu'il veut qu'il souffre. Plus que les autres. Plus que lui. Parce qu'il n'arrive pas à se retirer de son esprit cette humiliation cuisante qu'il a reçu de la part de cette erreur scientifique. Monstre vert, Hulk, l'agrippant par la jambe et l'envoyant valdinguer dans les airs, le frappant contre le sol d'une force surhumain. Le dieu n'avait du sa survie qu'à sa condition d'immortel, de jotun. Il serre sa mâchoire, le souvenir est douloureux.

_Il va souffrir._

Comme auparavant, il ouvre la porte sans violence. Pas besoin de se montrer aussi brusque. C'est avec satisfaction que sa victime saisit bien qu'il s'agit de lui, qu'il est là. Il commence à se débattre, mais c'est faiblement et en vain. Ton sourire s'élargit. Il n'est plus qu'une vulgaire fourmi que tu te feras un plaisir d'écraser de ta botte. Un des humains à ton service l'a dévêtu de son haut. Il n'a pas eut droit à la tunique, il seulement eut le droit de garder son large pantalon bleu foncé. Il te penche un peu afin de distinguer les veines du scientifique. Celles-ci sont quelque peu foncées, mais pas autant que ses autres captifs. Il s'y attendait. A cause de sa modification causée par Hulk, il est plus résistant au poison qu'ils distillent dans son corps. Mais Loki ne s'en inquiète pas outre mesure, cette résistance ne durera pas longtemps.

Fièrement, il tend le générateur ARK comme un trophée et il voit avec délice ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur et sa bouche s'ouvrir et se refermer comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Tu sais à quoi cet objet, tu l'as apprit récemment. Il sert à maintenant Iron Man en vie. Mais tu t'en moques, tout cela a peu d'importance. Brunce croassa un « _pourquoi_ » auquel le dieu ne répond pas. A la place, il l'objet ancienne promesse de survie sur une table, bien évidence pour que l'humain puisse la voir et s'en va sans ajouter une parole. Les expressions sur le visage sont bien suffisantes.

_C'est à son tour._

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures passent et tout ce qui tu ressens n'est que la douleur brûlant, puis gelant ton corps. Il n'y a plus que cela, il n'y a plus de place pour autre chose. Tu ne cries cependant plus, tu ne débats plus. Tu n'en as plus la vaine force. Il avait raison. _Il_ n'est plus là, _il_ a disparu. Ton regard vide reste fixé sur l'objet lumineux persuadé que tu as perdu un précieux ami, l'un des seul qui n'avait pas peur de ton autre toi, qui ne te voyait pas comme une erreur scientifique, comme un monstre. Celui que tu considérais comme ton meilleur ami, Tony Stark, est mort. Tu en es persuadé et tu ne sais pas ce que sont devenu les autres.

_Tu n'as plus d'espoir._

Ton tortionnaire vient te voir tous les jours, sourit, inspecte tes veines et repart sans émettre une seule parole. Tu n'as la pas force de vouloir comprendre son étrange manège. Tu sais juste qu'il te suffit de seulement de baisser pour constater que le sang te parcourant devient plus foncé chaque, prenant une couleur noire inquiétante. Cette journée ne déroge pas à la règle, le dieu du mensonge et de la malice vient te voir avec un sourire malsain satisfait sur les lèvres. Tu ne veux pas en savoir la raison bien que tu t'en doutes. Pourquoi ne peut-il seulement pas mettre fin à tes souffrances et te laisser expirer ton dernier souffle ? Tu ne comprends pas. Tu distingues une lueur sadique traverser ses prunelles, mais tu reportes ton regard sur le souvenir palpable de l'homme de fer. Tu sens un souffle sur ton oreille, mais pas un seul frisson ne te traverse. Tu es comme un étranger à tout cela, un spectateur.

_Ton corps ne t'appartient plus._

_Ils ne sont plus_, murmure-t-il.

Il s'écarte, se recule et ne rajoute rien de plus. Ton cerveau est engourdi et il te faut plusieurs secondes ressemblant à une éternité pour comprendre le sens de cette phrase. _Ils ne sont plus_. Ils sont morts. C'est ce que tu comprends, une grimace se forme sur ton visage. Tes muscles te font souffrir sous l'effort, mais tu n'y prêtes guère attention. Tu ne retiens pas tes larmes, tu te moques à présent de sa présence, tu te moques de constater que tes larmes salées sont noires, que tes veines le sont également, qu'aucun son ne sort de tes cordes vocales comme si ont te les avait retiré. Ton corps est secoué par des soubresauts alors que tu pleures la mort de tes amis. Tu ne fais pas attention à la porte qui se referme. Tu as abandonné l'idée de te battre, _il_ n'est plus là, ils ne sont plus là. Que peux-tu faire alors que tu n'es plus rien ? Tu as perdu.

_Tu es détruit._

Cela fait des mois que le dieu de la foudre les cherche partout, mais rien. Il a bien demandé de l'aide à ses amis, à son épouse Sif, à Heimdall, aux agents du Shield, mais nulle trace des humains. Ils ont pourtant fouillé Yggdrasil de fond en comble, dans tous les neufs royaumes. Pas un seul indice attestant leur présence. L'homme refuse de perdre espoir bien qu'il ne sache plus chercher. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il a parfaitement conscience que cela est l'œuvre de son cher petit frère.

_Où sont-ils ?_

Thor marche de long en large dans sa chambre luxueuse. Il fait les cent pas puisqu'il ne peut pas faire que cela. Il rumine. Il se ronge les sangs, il est plus qu'inquiet pour ses amis midgarien et il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire de plus qu'attendre d'éventuelle nouvelle. Il déteste cette sensation d'impuissance. Puis, il se retourne brusquement. C'est un Fandral essoufflé et couvert de sueur qu'il voit pousser les portes de sa chambre. Le dieu s'est immobilisé, sa main serrée autour du manche de Mjornil. Il attend une réponse, un mot, quelque chose.

_Il veut savoir._

Son ami se permet une ou deux secondes pour répondre, il n'a fait que courir pour prévenir le dieu de la foudre, malgré ses muscles rendus douloureux à cause de la course, il ne s'est pas arrêté. Enfin, il le fixe et hocha la tête plusieurs fois. Oui, ils les ont enfin trouvé. Oui, ils sont vivants. Thor remarque avec attention la lueur… pas effrayé, pas dégoûté. C'est une lueur qui fait comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas indemnes, qu'ils ont souffert d'une manière ou d'une autre, que c'est une vision à la limite de l'horreur pour tous ceux qui ont sympathisé avec ces pauvres mortels tombés entre les mains d'un monstre.

_Avec Heimdall_, peut seulement dire Fandral trop essoufflé pour ajouter plus d'explication.

Le prince héritier ne plus un seul instant. Ses jambes s'activent d'elles-mêmes. Il ignore Sif, ses parents qui l'interpellent. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Il court aussi vite qu'il le peut. Le chemin est long jusqu'à Heimdall, mais il se refuse de prendre un cheval. Il n'y songe même pas. Tout son être est seulement tourné vers ses humains longtemps disparus enfin réapparu et Thor a un besoin presque viscéral de les voir, de se rassurer.

_Mais c'est de courte durée._

C'est sans étonnement qu'Heimdall voit le dieu blond arrivé au pas de course et essoufflé. Son état de nerf ne lui permettait de pas de songer que prendre un destrier aurait rendu le trajet plus rapide. Le dieu de la foudre s'arrête près de lui et respire lourdement, tentant de calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Heimdall le regarde, un air désolé sur son visage habituellement impassible. L'homme de sang royal sans une angoisse poindre plus fort, sournoise. Il s'approche de ses amis qui lui tournent le dos, les bras ballants.

_Mes amis ?_ Fait-il presque hésitant.

C'est le dernier des Stark qui se retourne le premier, rapidement suivit par Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers et enfin Bruce Banner. Le sang de Thor se glace d'effroi. Bien qu'ils soient tous vêtus d'un haut à manche long de couleur blanc, le dieu peut aisément voir les veines aux couleurs ébène parcourir leurs corps. Sa respiration se bloque lorsqu'il voit enfin leurs yeux. Plus de pupille, plus de rétine, plus rien. Tout est noir et s'en est presque effrayant. Il ne bouge cependant pas, il ne le peut pas, la surprise et l'horreur l'immobilise. Il reste stoïque quand le scientifique Banner s'approche lentement de lui jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur le visage.

_Mais ils sont en vie._

_Parce que nous le méritons_, murmure l'humain.

Thor n'a pas le temps de demander plus d'explication qu'il sent une lame froide, fine et longue transpercer son armure et sa chair. Il grogne de douleur alors que son flanc saigne. Il n'a pas vu les autres Avengers s'approcher de lui et sortir une arme semblable pour la planter dans son corps tout en prononçant cette phrase sibylline. Heimdall est obligé d'intervenir, il sait que le prince n'oserait lever son marteau contre ses amis. Il le sait, lui. Il a comprit. C'est pour cela qu'il n'hésite pas une seule seconde à leur retirer leur dernier souffle de vie sous les yeux horrifiés du dieu.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Leur esprit était détruit, prince Thor._ Explique Heimdall d'une voix douce.

Il faut attendre l'arrivé des amis du prince pour que celui-ci cède et craque, pour qu'il tombe à genou, tombe, pleure et hurle. Les bras doux de Sif recouvrant la taille de Thor ne suffisent pas pour calmer ce dernier. Les poignes de Fandral, d'Hogun et de Volstagg suffisent à peine pour le tirer hors de la vision des cadavres, pour le ramener dans le palais.

_C'est si douloureux._

Les corps des quatre Avengers ont été ramenés sur Midgard. Les médecins d'Asgard ont tenté de découvrir quel était ce poison présent dans les humains et saturant dans celui de Banner. Distillation de sang de jotun et poison appartenant à un serpent extrêmement venimeux. Le serpent choisit pour la torture sur le dieu du mensonge et de la malice. Le sang de Loki. Ainsi les agents du Shield savent à présent que, dès l'instant où l'hémoglobine appartenant au paria pénètre dans le système de l'humain, il n'y a plus rien à faire. La victime est condamnée à souffrir. La destruction de l'esprit est lente, douloureuse et irréversible.

_Ils étaient condamnés._

Thor arpente les couloirs du palais. Il n'a pas son marteau sur lui. Il ne l'a plus. Il n'est plus qu'une ombre silencieuse. Étranger à tout ce qui l'entoure, il n'a de cesse de se remémorer toutes ses souvenirs. Le bon vieux temps. Le temps où il s'entendait encore merveilleusement bien avec son précieux petit frère, les rires et les farces partagées. La rencontre avec Jane Foster, maintenant mariée et condamnée a mort par la coronaropathie. Aucun moyen de la sauver. Sa petite fille de cinq ans, Abagail, vient souvent la voir dans le cimetière pour lui raconter sa semaine. A l'abri du regard trop concentré de son enfant trop concentré pour le voir, le père pleure une femme partie trop tôt.

_Elle était condamnée._

Il se souvient également de sa rencontre avec ces mortels hors norme. De leurs combats, de leurs fous rire, de tout ce qui faisaient eux et ce qui faisait qu'il était heureux avec eux. En leur présence, il n'était pas un prince héritier, il était seulement Thor et il aimait cette sensation de simplicité qu'il n'avait que trop peu goûté. Mais maintenant, les caresses et la douceur de Sif ne suffisaient plus. Il ne riait plus, parlait que de façon monosyllabique, rien de plus. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il aurait tant aimé trouver son frère pour lui demander la raison de cette folie, lui demander pourquoi, lui demander pardon, lui dire qu'il l'aimait encore malgré sa rancœur, malgré sa différence. Mais c'est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard pour eux deux. Et ses souvenirs le hantent sans cesse, revivant inlassablement le moment où ses quatre amis fichent leurs lames dans son corps son imagination jouant sur sa raison. Il ne parviendra jamais à s'en débarrasser, à oublier.

_Il est condamné._

Le dieu regarde fixement le ciel étoilé. De là où il se trouve, il sait que personne ne pourra jamais le trouver. Il sait son plan être une réussite, il sait les Avengers dissout. Qu'importe. Il les a détruit, ils ont souffert. Cela lui suffit. Et connaissant celui qui fut son frère, il sait que celui-ci souffre également lui aussi. Ce n'est qu'un retournement des choses, se dit-il. C'est ce qu'ils avaient mérité et maintenant, il peut partir à son tour. Partir pour ne plus se souvenir. Partir pour ne plus faire ces cauchemars consumant sa raison. Il le fait sans remords, c'est sa décision. Personne ne découvrira cet endroit où il a torturé ses victimes, où se trouvent encore ces cadavres d'humains à son service. Tout est mort, même lui. Même Loki. Le venin du serpent coulant encore dans ses propres veines, le tuant à petit feu. C'est un regard vitreux qui fixe la voûte éthérée. C'est un dieu condamné qui expire son dernier souffle sans regret.

_Il était condamné. On l'avait détruit._


End file.
